


Vuelo 146

by Eugenialovest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Drama, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest
Summary: Naruto regresa a Japón tras años en vivir en otro país queriendo volver a ver a Sasuke  su mejor amigo de la infancia.Pero rápidamente se da cuenta que no es el mismo Sasuke que conoció y amó de pequeños
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	Vuelo 146

El vuelo 146 con destino de Estados unidos hacia Japón está arribando en el puerto número 2 a las 14:30 hs. Habló una mujer con un tono bastante aburrido desde los altavoces del aeropuerto, donde un azabache esperaba a su mejor amigo de la niñez recordando todos los momentos felices con él, el cual iba a llegar en ese avión.

Naruto con una gran sonrisa se bajaba del gran transporte que lo estaba trayendo a su bello país natal, no paraba de recordar cómo era que sus padres lo obligaron cuando él era solo un niño de siete años que disfrutaba de la hermosa compañía que le brindaba Sasuke su mejor amigo.

*FlashBack*

Un pequeño niño fue llamado por sus dos padre los cuales le debían una noticia muy importante, el rubio no entendía porque sus papis estaban tan serios, casi siempre cuando le debían de decir algo lo decían con alegría o felicidad pero ahora parecían preocupados por algo. 

— ¿Por qué están tan serios? ¿Paso algo?— Pregunto con su vocecita preocupada de ver a sus padres de esa forma. 

Su madre Kushina se agacho a su altura revolviendo sus cabellos, le extendió una bella sonrisa propia de ella, una tan cálida como amorosa que transmitía calma y quietud hacia su bebé. 

—Verás Naru... Papá consiguió un mejor trabajo en estados unidos y vamos a ir con él para apoyarle, lamento decirte que ya no podrás volver a ver a Sasuke en un largo tiempo. 

Esas palabras le dolieron al pequeño rubio el cual no pudo contener sus lágrimas aferrándose a la ropa de su madre. Él amaba mucho la compañía de su mejor amigo y el saber que no lo volvería a ver le transmitía un dolor muy grande en su pequeño corazón. 

— ¿Por qué? Yo quiero estar con Sasuke... Es mi mejor amigo ¡No quiero separarme de él! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras Kushina trataba de consolarlo y Minato le trataba de convencer de que no será algo tan malo como aparenta ser. 

—Escucha Naruto, esto no será tan malo ya verás que allá conocerás nuevos amigos además podrás mandarle cartas a Sasuke en todo momento, no perderán el contacto solo no se verán por un tiempo lo prometo ¿Sí? Pero ya no llores 

— ¿Lo prometes? — Preguntó con una voz calmada secando sus lágrimas y mirando a su padre

—Sí, lo prometo nos iremos en dos meses, así que disfruta todo el tiempo que puedas para estar con Sasuke. 

Naruto asintió convencido de las palabras de su padre hacía él, le dolería estar sin el teme pero sabía que volverían a verse.  
Los últimos días junto a él se la pasaron de maravillas, iban a todos los lugares posibles para disfrutar de la compañía del otro antes de que uno se fuera por un largo tiempo

*Fin del Flashback *

—Por fin estoy de regreso, extrañaba sentir el aroma fresco de Japón, espero que el teme me haya ido a buscar al aeropuerto o juro que me pondré muy enojado con él si no lo veo allí — Expresó con una gran sonrisa característica de el mismo, se sentía tan emocionado por el regreso que todas las personas que lo llegaban a ver se contagiaban de tanto entusiasmo. 

Podría decirse... No, es un hecho que en cuanto esos ojos celestes como el mismo cielo se cruzaron con los ojos negros, en esa sala con ventanas grandes, paredes de un pálido gris, personas esperando ansiosas que su vuelo ya arribe para subirse.  
Un rubio no se esperó ni un solo segundo en correr a abrazarlo, era cierto que nunca perdieron el contacto, pero el no verse en persona por tanto tiempo causo un cumulo de emociones por parte de ambos. 

—Juro que por un instante pensé que jamás vendrías a buscarme, no lo sé con eso de que eres un amargado para algunas cosas— Bromeo mientras se reía de la expresión que manejaba Sasuke. 

— ¡yo no soy ningún amargado! Eres tú el cabeza de chorlito que me hace enojar maldito dobe, como sea solo vine a buscarte para acompañarte a lo que será tu nuevo apartamento, debo irme luego de eso. 

— ¿¡Ehhh!? Apenas llego ¿Y tú ya debes de irte? Al menos quédate un rato a ayudarme con las cosas o toma algo conmigo, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo. 

—Lo siento pero tengo que estudiar para un examen importante para la próxima semana pero puedes hablarme por mensajes, prometo responder de vez en cuando ¿Si? 

El rubio suspiro hondo, pensó que cuando apenas llegará iba a hacer demasiadas cosas que antes no pudo con su amigo por la cruel distancia.  
Deseaba llevarlo al restaurante familiar al cual iban cuando eran unos niños, al parque para apreciar lo tanto que de seguro suponía Naruto muy convencido de su hipótesis e incluso quería llevarlo a tomar unos helados en el puesto del señor Pepe.  
Suspiro hondamente mientras caminaba a paso lento con Sasuke, de vez en cuando miraba a sus ojos recordando el brillo que estos poseían cuando el azabache era tan solo un pequeño.  
A Naruto siempre le habían parecido una belleza única ese iris totalmente negras como la misma noche que aparentaba haberse dormido en esos ojos bañándolo de su profundo color oscuro. No obstante ahora se daba cuenta que ya no eran los mismo, perdieron la elegancia de antes, la belleza y calidez, ahora eran totalmente fríos, vacíos como si algo o alguien le hubiera echado un maleficio dejándolo sin alma alguna. 

Él no era ningún tonto sabía con certeza que lo que ocurría era algo sumamente fuerte puesto a que Sasuke era difícil de dañar hasta tal punto, siempre va a recordar cuando eran niños, el como el azabache siempre se defendió solo de cada chico que quería lastimarle con maldad.  
Sin duda Naruto iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, planeaba descubrir eso que el azabache mantenía oculto. 

Durante el resto del camino hacia la casa, los dos amigos mantuvieron algo de charla, el rubio trataba de averiguar lo que pasaba con preguntas relacionadas pero Sasuke solo las evitaba o cambiaba de tema como todo un profesional en ese arte.  
El rubio se puso a recordar cómo era el tener que mantener contacto con Sasuke durante todo ese tiempo, al principio fueron cartas en donde sus padres controlaban que no hubiera ni una falta de ortografía considerando como era de delicado Sasuke con ese tema. Luego pasaron a ser correos electrónicos cuando tuvo su primera computadora, en ese momento estaba muy feliz porque podía hablar en todo momento con su amigo y por ultimo como lo más reciente en los últimos años terminaron hablando por mensajes de whatsapp. 

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del nuevo departamento de Naruto, el cual parecía bastante lindo como bien cuidado cabe destacar que apenas cuando Sasuke noto eso le dio un gran sermón al rubio amenazándolo de que cuide bien de su hogar suponiendo que este es un desordenado que deja sus calzones arriba de un ventilador. 

—Y recuerda Dobe, no empieces a ensuciar tu casa con porquerías porque créeme que te conozco y eso harás, eres capaz de dejar tu ropa interior en el ventilador.

— ¡Oye eso fue solo una vez! Y no debí de contártelo... Siempre me andas recordando eso cuando te cuento de algún desastre que hice, pero prometo cuidar de la casa como amo del hogar que seré— Bromeo el rubio entrando a la casa y dejando sus maletas en una esquina, miro algunas de las cajas que ya anteriormente dejaron los encargados de la compañía de muebles que contrato antes de venirse a Japón. 

—Al menos te preparaste, pensaba que no harías todo esto tras unos días de quedarte aquí ¿Qué pasara si no es como antes? ¿Acaso te volverás a tu país natal? — Le pregunto muy serio mirándole a los ojos. 

— ¡No me pienso ir! Volví para estar contigo además tengo que averiguar qué es lo que te sucede... Tú no eras asi Sasuke, antes eras más alegre, te gustaba salir a divertirte, me acuerdo porque todo me lo contabas en tus hermosas cartas que aún tengo guardas en una caja.

Sasuke solo lo miro con un rostro serio, sabía perfectamente porque ahora actuaba distante de Naruto, por qué ya no deseaba estar tanto tiempo con él en una calle puesto a que sabía las probabilidades de cierto hechos macabros que podrían volver a ocurrirle.  
Sasuke para nada quería eso, seguía sin poder olvidarse de ese suceso catastrófico que lo metió a padecer una fobia hacia las personas desconocidas de su entorno. 

—Lo siento Naruto... yo, yo no me siento bien, te veré luego ¿Sí? — Ya no era el mismo con ese tono de voz lamentable, se notaba muy asustado sin querer ver al rubio en la cara. 

Naruto se acercó a él para tomarle de los hombros, iba a decirle lo que pensaba pero decidió guardárselo. 

—Está bien... Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa para saber que estas bien. 

Los días pasaban con total lujo de rapidez demostrando que el tiempo no era considerado el mejor amigo para todos, en ese lapso ninguno de los dos quiso hablarle al otro por diversos motivos.  
Naruto no lo hacía aun porque sabía que iba a ocurrir si lo confrontaba en tan poquísimo tiempo y Sasuke no quería hablar por no saber cómo iniciar una conversación con su amigo.  
Pero Naruto no era para nada una persona paciente ni mucho menos alguien bobo, tenía una leve idea de lo que le podría estar pasándole a su amigo o quizás no, pero lo iba a confrontar de una forma u otra, aun no era el momento, lo sabía, pero no quería seguir esperando.  
Mucho menos si esperar significaba el dolor en el corazón de Sasuke que aunque no lo demostrara tras esa fachada de persona fuerte, por dentro era el mismo niño lleno de emociones a las cuales compartir con todas las personas que quiera. 

Ese día el rubio después de la escuela acompaño a Sasuke hasta su casa con el pretexto de que deseaba preguntarle algo en relación con el tema que estaban viendo en clases y él supuestamente no lo logró entender.  
Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke suspiro de forma honda, era el momento exacto no podía esperar más, necesitaba saber para poder brindar ayuda. Tal vez era su testarudez la que intervenía en el deseo de no rendirse ante las cuestiones imposibles o difíciles de tratar o de plano era ese sentimiento cálido que aun por más que le pareciera una actitud fría, amaba la personalidad de Sasuke.

Se paró enfrente suya mirándolo fijamente, le tomo de los hombros y sonrió pronunciando unas pequeñas palabras que hicieron que Sasuke suspirara. 

—Déjame saber de ti para poder ayudarte- murmuro lo suficiente alto para que el otro lo escuchase y frunciese el ceño alterado. 

— ¿¡De que hablas dobe!? ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! El problema eres tú al insistirme tanto de algo que ni si quiera me pasa. 

— ¡y si no te pasa! ¿Por qué te alteras? Solo di la verdad, di por qué ya no sonríes como antes, por qué ya no haces las mismas bromas y te mantienes como un amargado todo el día que se queda en su casa por miedo a algo que ni si quiera es capaz de decírselo a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

— ¡no es fácil para mí! No lo comprendes pero no me importa no pienso gastar mis palabras con alguien testarudo y dobe como tú, te pido que te largues ya de mi casa y no me hables por un buen tiempo porque juro que no estaré de humor para aguantarte. 

Naruto muy enojado se fue no sin antes darle un golpe en la pared dejando un huevo causado por toda la fuerza que impuso su enojo garrafal por no poder ayudar a su amigo.  
Harto de todo decidió no hablarle por unos días, tenía una idea muy clara de lo que podría funcionar con Sasuke, si no quería verlo en persona podía enviarle mensajes por internet.  
Es por esas razones que le escribió un testamento expresando unas leves disculpas por el otro día y diciendo porque deseaba saber la verdad de lo ocurrido. 

Sasuke, te escribo esto para que sepas que realmente me preocupo por ti, si te hago las mil preguntas habidas y por haber es solamente para poder ayudarte, sé que algo te pasa no soy tonto, se nota en tu mirada llena de pesar, se nota todas las veces que lloraste o que gritaste por no poder arreglarlo.  
Solo te pido que me cuentes que te pasa, soy tu mejor amigo, merezco saberlo para ayudarte a superarlo, quizás no sea la mejor persona que de consejos de vida pero si tengo que ayudar a un amigo en peligro lo haré ¿Y sabes porque? Porque te quiero, te amo con todo mi ser por la felicidad que una simple sonrisa tuya me transmite, tus enojos por cosas pequeñas me hacen reír, tu faceta de persona sarcástica me divierte aunque a veces no lo entienda; Por favor dime lo que sucede. 

Tras haber mandado eso se acostó en el sillón dejando su celular en su pecho, sus brazos fueron a parar a su cuello, suspiro tratando de obtener eso que todos llaman paciencia que por infortunio no lo había heredado de ninguno de sus padres.  
Se preguntaba asi mismo si el azabache ya había visto el mensaje, si tan solo le seguía importante su persona o tan solo paso a ser un simple conocido al cual no se le contaban todas las cosas importantes.

— ¿Acaso hice algo mal para que Sasuke actué de forma distante? — Se preguntó a sí mismo como también se respondió — No, él siempre fue reservado con su vida personal, tan solo espero que pueda contarme lo ocurrido o al menos le importa un mínimo. 

Sasuke desde su hogar estaba leyendo un libro con su pequeño gato negro en su regazo, trataba de calmarse del suceso anteriormente ocurrido, no era que no confiara en Naruto, simplemente le costaba hablar de lo que paso, del por qué ya no deseaba hablar sobre ese tema ni sacar adelante el pasado para remembrar el presente.  
Se sentía incapaz de borrar de su consciencia el sentimiento ferviente de malestar implantada de su corazón clavándose como espinas causando ese dolor que tanto conocía como culpa, Sasuke se auto culpaba de lo que paso con su hermano, se lastimaba solo pensando las peores atrocidades en contra suya, no deseaba aceptar que no tuvo la culpa o de plano no lo veía, sus ojos seguían siendo ciegos desde ese suceso lamentable. 

Un sonido lo desencamino de su lectura, era su celular el que sonaba por haber ingresado un nuevo mensaje, por un momento pensó en no leerlo pero por otra parte pensó que tal vez era su madre, nadie le enviaba mensajes salvo sus padres y Naruto aunque al último lo descartaba por el suceso anterior.  
Su sorpresa fue muy grande cuando leyó el nombre de Naruto como remitente del mensaje, leerlo sintió otra vez ese sentimiento intenso de dolor, no quería hablar de eso, no deseaba ni recordarlo pero el destino pareciera tener malos juicios sobre el azabache enviándole amargos momentos, uno tras otro, generando las molestias que él no deseaba sentir. 

No quiso contestar, simplemente fue a su cuarto tapándose con las mantas sosteniendo un peluche que le fue regalado por su hermano mayor, hundía su rostro en él rememorando por desgracia el fatídico incidente de esa noche en donde murió Itachi y Sasuke no paraba de culparse una y otra vez hasta caer en la cama llorando pidiendo que le regresen algo que es imposible.  
La vida de su hermano mayor.

Las horas pasaron y el rubio con tristeza miro ese hermoso visto que le clavo el teme, no había forma de saber lo que pasaba, cansado decidió ir a dar una vuelta para despejar un poco su mente, estaba estresado con querer saber la verdad de lo que ocurría, deseoso de volver a verle la cara con una sonrisa o compartir algún momento sumamente bello con él... Pero todo parecía perdido, estaba por rendirse en cualquier momento. 

Tomo sus fieles auriculares conectándolos en su celular, abrió la puerta para irse poniendo la reproducción en aleatorio, estuvo un buen rato yendo por la ciudad que de forma alegre lo vio crecer hasta sus siete años cuando choca contra un chico que conoció cuando era un niño, sabía que era el amigo de Itachi. 

—Disculpa no te... ¿Naruto? — Murmuro con una sonrisa ese chico llamado Shisui 

—Si, soy yo, tanto tiempo sin verte Shisui ¿Cómo esta Itachi? Hace días que llegue pero Sasuke no me ha dicho nada de él... Supongo que debe estar ocupado o algo así. 

En ese momento Shisui puso una expresión triste al recordar como hace unos meses murió su mejor amigo al intentar proteger a Sasuke, desde luego en ningún momento le echo la culpa al menor, sabía la verdad y la aceptaba como tal; Miro a Naruto suspirando. 

—Vayamos a un lugar privado, debo suponer que ya has visto a Sasuke ¿Verdad? Debiste notar como ahora se comporta, yo sé las razones de porque lo hace. 

Esa fue la misma señal que el destino de Naruto buscaba para hacerse certero, era la luz entre tanta oscuridad de desconocimiento, de querer saber todo lo que ocurría, su ayuda en esta vida serían las palabras del cual sabía la verdad del suceso que había dejado a su mejor amigo en esa lamentable situación que generaba lamentos y dolor.  
Ambos fueron a un café que se encontraba cerca para hablar de forma privada de lo ocurrido. 

—Fue una noche— Hablo de repente— Era el cumpleaños de uno de los amigos de Sasuke e Itachi quiso acompañarlo para no dejarlo solo por temor a que algo le pasará, lo bien que hizo— Su tono de voz era sumamente serio.

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo que fue lo que paso pero ya me estoy haciendo una idea

—Esa noche un desgraciado quiso sobrepasarse con Sasuke, no voy a aclararte que el tipo estaba borracho porque eso es irrelevante, no importa su estado sino lo que intento hacer— Tomo un sorbo de café antes de seguir— Itachi al querer salvarle no supo que ese hombre traía un arma en su bolsillo mucho menos que lo empujaría disparándole justo enfrente de los ojos de Sasuke. 

Naruto estaba incrédulo con respecto a todo eso, en ningún momento su mejor amigo le conto de la muerte de Itachi, no era que tuviese una relación de amistad con Itachi pero le caía bien, era un buen chico y el mejor hermano para Sasuke. 

—Entonces... ¿Crees que Sasuke se auto culpa por eso? Aun si no fue su culpa lo ocurrido— Habló con un deje de tristeza. 

—No lo creo, lo sé, el me lo dijo más de una vez, se culpa diciendo que por haber insistido en ir ese tipo lo agarro, creo que es una estupidez nadie sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar en una noche, nade puede prever los sucesos ni podemos retroceder todo al pasado... Naruto si puedes hacer algo hazlo, yo al principio estaba como Sasuke diciendo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera ido? Pero él hubiera no existe, hazle saber eso a Sasuke. 

—Gracias por contarme todo esto, opino de la misma forma que tú, Sasuke no tiene la culpa de nada solo paso eso y nadie puede saber lo que ocurrirá, siempre uno dice que eso no le va a pasar y luego le termina pasando.

—Bien— Dejo el dinero en la mesa— Me tengo que ir pero te deseo suerte con Sasuke, salvarlo de ese dolor que lo vive atormentado. 

Sin perder ni un solo momento más salió corriendo del local no sin antes dejar el dinero correspondiente de su bebida, corría sin parar sin importarle que el frio viento del invierno le golpeara en la cabeza, sin importar chocarse con más de una persona, sin importar que otros le vieran de forma rara por hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
De forma agitada trataba de recuperar su aliento tras haber corrido tantas calles para llegar a su destino, le pedía a los cielos y al ser que estuviera allí arriba que le dieran la buena suerte para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Toco el timbre aguantando las ganas de volver a salir corriendo, esta era la última vez de todas, la tercera era la vencida, la decisiva y la definitiva para el rubio y el azabache. 

Sasuke atendió la puerta, lucía un tanto cansado, se le notaban las orejeras, los ojos rojos de llorar y la mirada de siempre, vacía y triste.  
Sin importarle nada corrió a abrazarlo, le acaricio esos cabellos negros como la noche que olían a frutas dulces y murmuro con una voz suave. 

—La muerte de tu hermano no fue tu culpa Sasuke, debes conseguir ayuda para superarlo, no puedes echarte toda su vida pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez hasta hartarte pidiéndole piedad a tu corazón por tanto sufrimiento, date cuenta que no tuviste culpa, date cuenta que lo que hizo tu hermano ¡Fue porque te amaba! Y lo sigue haciendo desde el lugar donde este en estos momentos... — Tras decir esas palabras un impulso llevo a Naruto a besar a Sasuke— Te amo... Odio verte así ¡Joder Sasuke! 

El azabache entro nuevamente en llanto tras salir del shock que le había causado las palabras del rubio, se sentía triste pero al mismo tiempo con una inexplicable felicidad, su corazón latía al sentirse apoyado por Naruto, al oír de su propia boca que no fue su culpa, que nunca la tuvo... Que Itachi solo hizo eso porque lo amaba.  
Sasuke asintió llorando y abrazando a Naruto, hundió su cabeza en su pecho liberando todo lo malo que se había guardado para él mismo. 

—Yo... Yo prometo tomar ayuda para superar todo esto, quiero estar feliz contigo Naruto, también te amo, quiero seguir a tu lado olvidando las cosas crueles que albergan mi alma y sé que tú eres el indicado para ayudarme. 

El tiempo pasaba veloz sin dejarnos tiempo para experimentar todo, pero eso no era pretexto para no disfrutar de la vida, de los momentos felices, saber que los hubieras no existen ni por asomo.  
Esas cosas Sasuke las aprendió de Naruto, con el tiempo ellos dos pudieron sostener una relación de lo más sana dando todo de sí mismos, apoyándose en todo momento, dándose los ánimos suficientes para poder albergar la felicidad que tanto deseaban.

Sasuke pudo superar sus miedo de salir a conocer nuevas personas gracias a Naruto, pudo volver a disfrutar de la delicia que es la alegría y sobre todo probo el hermoso sentimiento del amor junto a su rubio favorito, hoy mismo ellos dos se casarían en sagrado matrimonio uniendo sus almas en votos sacados de sus corazones bañados de amor verdadero y cálido sentimiento. 

Ese día un azabache sonreía enfrente de una tumba, dejaba unos jazmines con algunos laureles de adoro en la lápida, su razón de sonreír era porque se sentía al lado de mi hermano, respiraba el aire y juraba sentir la misma calidad que le producía los momentos que tuvo con Itachi.  
Desde que eran jóvenes el azabache siempre admiro a Itachi como modelo a seguir.

— Hermano... Paso mucho tiempo desde tu muerte, unos seis años ya, no creas que fui un malvado por no venirte a visitar antes pero no me sentía preparado, es por eso que hoy vengo, porque después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta que nunca fue mi culpa lo que te paso, te amaré y te recordaré por siempre, hoy deseaba decirte que me casaré con Naruto, él es un chico muy bueno y amable no te preocupes por mí, espero sentir tu presencia allí mismo aunque no pueda verte. 

Sonriendo se levantó siendo sorprendido por una brisa que llevo una pequeña flor azul a su pecho, sonriendo Sasuke la tomo, le encanto ese azul brilloso. 

—Ya veo, la novia necesita algo azul... Tomaré esto como un regalo onii-chan — Dijo bromeando y retomando su camino hacia donde lo arreglarían la noche más importante de su vida. 

Las estrellas bailaban en el cielo adornando el bailar de la pareja que acababa de casarse en santo matrimonio, Sasuke lucía un increíble traje blanco con bordados de flores, en su pecho yacía la flor azul con un prendedor de su madre mientras que Naruto portaba un elegante traje rojo vino con una flor blanca en su pecho.  
Eran perfectos como pareja, el uno y el otro se complementaban como un rompecabezas, eran almas unidas por el destino que amo hacerlos pareja. 

—Sabes...— Dijo el azabache— Cuando éramos pequeños nunca pensé que me iba a casar, nunca quise algo relacionado con el matrimonio, pero mírame ahora, con un hermoso chico rubio que me enseño a vivir y estando enamorados. 

— La vida siempre va a poner trabas y confusiones en la vida pero tú debes saber muy bien cómo superar cada una de ellas, siguiendo los pasos que quieras, es como un mismo baile, si lo haces bien queda perfecto pero si cometes una falla no importa, intentas de nuevo hasta que salga, yo en cambio siempre supe que me iba a casar contigo. 

—Naruto, eres un versero, dices lo que te conviene— Bromeo riendo — Por cierto felicidades vas a ser padre, llevo tres meses y más vale que te hagas cargo o te corto los huevos que tienes 

Esa noticia alegro tanto al Uzumaki que no tardo ni un segundo en abrazar a Sasuke y darle unas pequeñas vueltas riendo muy feliz por la bella dicha de ser padre.  
Imaginar a un mini Sasuke correteando por la casa era el sueño favorito del rubio que no podía esperar para tenerlo en brazos. 

— Esa noticia me hacer muy feliz, te amo Sasuke— Murmuro para besarle bajo la luz de la bella luna que resplandecía en el firmamento esa misma noche en donde dos almas se unieron.

"No importa cuando aviones tenga que tomar para volverte a abrazar, tampoco la distancia en la que estés, pero si ir y hacerte feliz es el resultado lo haré"


End file.
